


Maiar and Hobbits

by rfresa



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfresa/pseuds/rfresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual love story, in the grand tradition of the Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiar and Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> Maiar can be Hobbits, too!

Melian drifted through the gardens of Lorien, tending them with gentle nudges of her power and sharing her wisdom with those who passed. She thought often over the years of her husband and her daughter. She wondered why she, of all the Ainur, had fallen in love with one ofthe Children of Iluvatar. Her powers had not dimmed when Elwe died, but she had seen no reason to use them for anything but tending the garden and comforting the weary souls who came there. Sometimes she would go visit her great-granddaughter Elwing as she waited in her tower for Earendil's daily visit. She often hailed the other Maiar as she saw them, such as her old friends Arien and Tilion. She thought of her brother Olorin and wondered how he was faring in Arda. He must return soon, for all knew that Sauron and his Ring had finally been vanquished. She hoped to see him, for they had much in common. She also hoped for Elwing's sake that Elwing's son Elrond (Melian's great-great-great-grandson) would soon arrive. Several years ago, Melian had left her body and tended to float around inspiring wisdom among the elves, as Olorin used to do. The other Maiar thought this odd, but allowed that it was her privilege. Melian had a premonition that she would soon create another body, but that this body had a special purpose and would be different from all others. All bodies the Valar and Maiar created reflected their nature and their power, and they each had unique features. Melian's features were her long dark hair and dark eyes.

Bells rang, signalling the arrival of a ship from Arda. Many gathered to greet these ships, to see if any of their kin might be aboard. As Melian floated toward the harbor, she saw that the crowd was larger than usual. She saw the flag the lead ship bore, and her heart pounded in excitement. The symbol of the three Elven rings flashed in the sunlight. So they had finally come! The crowd began to sing, and Melian sang with them, as only one of the Ainur can. The ship's passengers disembarked and walked up the path towards Valinor. Ah, the Lady Galadriel of the Noldor! The Lord Elrond Halfelven! The Istari Olorin! Each bore a glittering ring as the assemblage made its way toward the abode of Manwe. Many other great elves were in the group.

Frodo bowed before Manwe, king of the Valar. He felt wonderful, caught up in the splendor of the great City and the presence of such great beings.

"That's Lady Elbereth, my boy," whispered Bilbo in his ear. Frodo looked at the tall shining Lady in awe. He remembered how the Elvish prayer had saved him in Cirith Ungol. Varda, the Lady of Light!

Olorin smiled as he sat quietly in the garden of Lorien. He felt his sister's presence nearby, and was comforted by it. Olorin sighed in contentment; he had finished his task and now was grateful for the chance to rest and spend time with those he cared about. The hobbits and Elrond were now receiving a tour of the city from Galadriel and some of her younger cousins. Elrond would doubtless spend a long time with his mother and be able to see his father when the star Earendil passed through Valinor.

Frodo slipped away from the rambunctious group of elves. He appreciated the chance to see everything, but what he most longed for was quiet and rest. He felt drawn to a quiet garden, and soon found himself wandering the peaceful pathways, thinking of all he had experienced. He stopped by a little river and a gently sloping hill that reminded him of the Shire, and smiled. Perhaps he needn't give up the Shire completely, if such a place existed. He sat on the riverbank and dangled his hairy feet in the water.

As the sun set on Valinor, Frodo felt a presence at his side. He turned but could not see anyone there. He reached out his hand and felt someone grasp it. He blinked and suddenly there was a woman there, sitting calmly at his side, holding his hand and dangling her hairy feet in the water. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Frodo felt as if he was lost in time. He didn't know how much time passed as he stared into the woman's dark eyes, but when he finally looked away the sun was shining brightly around them. He looked back at her and gasped. She was a hobbit! A hobbit woman, in Valinor? But she was unlike any hobbit he'd ever seen. She was stunningly beautiful, with long and silky dark hair, and while her body was the size of a hobbit's she was slender and willowy. In fact, he realized she looked a lot like Queen Arwen, if Queen Arwen were a hobbit!

Melian smiled into Frodo Baggins' big blue eyes. He was adorable! She had been lost in those eyes, eyes that held so much depth of pain and strength borne of suffering, and yet twinkled in the morning light with a passion for life and indomitable cheerfulness and humour. So this was why her brother loved these halflings so! She sighed, for she knew that she had once more fallen in love, something she had never imagined doing since Elwe had died. Just as before, time had stopped and passed her by as the bond was formed.

"Wh- who are you, my lady?" stammered the lovestruck hobbit. "You are beautiful, but I had not thought to meet any other hobbits here."

"I am Melian, Frodo Baggins." Her lovely face lit up with a gentle smile. "I am not a halfling, but one of the Maiar and I have the power to look however I will."

He stared at her. "But why would you look like a hobbit?"

"Because I fell in love with you, and want to be by your side, Frodo. I have been waiting many long years for you." Her expression was serious, and Frodo trembled with the intensity of her gaze and the loveliness of her voice.

"I-I don't understand."

"You know my brother Olorin, don't you?"

"You mean Gandalf?"

"Yes, Gandalf. You know that his body was destroyed by the Balrog, but he was sent back with a new one. Such is the gift of the Maiar, to clothe ourselves in flesh when we need to appear, and if our flesh is destroyed to create a new body as much as our power allows."

Frodo could think of nothing more significant to say, so he simply kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. When he leaned back, he gently touched her face and whispered, "I love you too, Melian."

"Gandalf, wake up." Olorin awoke from his dreams beneath a tree covered with white flowers, and saw Frodo standing beside him. Then Olorin gasped and sat up quickly. Melian was standing next to Frodo, holding his hand, clothed in a body that was the same size as Frodo's. "Melian! I thought you had forsaken your physical body."

Melian smiled impishly, as if she truly were a hobbit. "Only for a time, Olorin. I found the one I've been waiting for, and matched my body to his." He gaped as he saw her large hairy feet, though instead of thick curly hair like Frodo's, she had a fine layer of smooth dark hair that neatly covered all but the tips of her toes. "Close your mouth, brother. I have chosen to be with Frodo Baggins, and I would appreciate your support."

Olorin looked at Frodo, who was staring at Melian adoringly. The wizard smiled.

"You have my support, Melian, Frodo." He put his hands on their shoulders. "I assume you want to marry my sister, Frodo?"

Frodo looked worried. He turned to Melian sadly. "I love you, Melian, but I am mortal. You wouldn't have to give up your immortality for me, would you?"

"No, it's not the same as with elves and men. I have the power to remain immortal, and to extend my immortality to you, if you wish it." Frodo blushed and looked up at his old friend.

"Yes, I want to marry Melian-if it's allowed."

"Yes it's allowed," Gandalf smiled. "In fact, few people could stop you even if it weren't. Melian is one of the most powerful of the Maiar, Frodo." Frodo gulped. "Long ago, when she lived in Middle Earth, even Sauron was quite afraid of her."

"You lived in Middle Earth?" Frodo looked at Melian in surprise. Gandalf chuckled.

"Haven't you told him about that yet? Yes, Frodo, Melian was the queen of Doriath, the wife of Elwe, or King Thingol. She was the mother of Luthien Tinuviel." Frodo gaped at his bride-to-be, who looked slightly embarassed at the praise.

"It's true, Frodo. My daughter was Luthien the Fair who married Beren One-handed, and my husband was Elwe Singollo. I see you've heard the tale. When Elwe died I came here to mourn, but that grief passed long ago."

"Isn't Lord Elrond descended from Luthien and Beren? So that's why you look so much like Lady Arwen!" Melian laughed and hugged Frodo. "Yes. So now you will be your friend Aragorn's step-grandfather-in-law...three times removed." Frodo looked bewildered, but hugged Melian back.

"You'd better wake up your Uncle and tell him too," said Olorin. He led them to where Bilbo was snoozing against a tree. It took a while for Bilbo to comprehend who the beautiful hobbit was, and when he did he was quite astonished, as were others when they heard the news. Elrond and Galadriel simply accepted it with their usual equanimity.

"Of course," stated Elrond, "Frodo should be part of our family. Melian couldn't have made a better choice." Earendil, who had been aware of Frodo's quest as he passed overhead in his star-ship was quite ecstatic, as was his wife. They all held a great feast for the nine-fingered Ringbearer and his lovely wife.

When Sam, Legolas, and Gimli finally sailed across the sea, they were amazed to meet Frodo and Melian, who had three children by that time. Primula, Belladonna, and Luthana grew up in the peace of Valinor, but in time they wished to see the Shire. They were granted their wish and carried by the Eagles to Bag End, where they married three of Sam's sons and started a new race of long-lived hobbits that settled the land north of the Shire.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is quite cheesy and there are many inaccuracies, but I always felt like Frodo needed a love interest, and I love Melian, but dislike Thingol. I know this would never happen in Tolkien's world, but this is just my silly story.


End file.
